Themione
by Ali-the muffin lover
Summary: The oairing is TN and HG, Hermione rans to the Astronomy Tower crying and guess who finds her there: Draco Malfoy, Blayse Zabini and Theo Nott. Crappy summary, i know


I ran to the Astronomy Tower as fast as I could. It was the only place that could help me calm down right now. I sat on the floor, my arms wrapped around my legs. I stared at the many stars at the sky. I started crying as I recalled what happened…

_Flashback_

_I walked in the Gryffindor Common Room. My bag was full of books from the library and my hair (which had calmed down in the summer before seventh year) was just a little bushier than usually. I saw 'Won-Won' and 'Lav-Lav' snogging on the couch and I rolled my eyes. Ron saw it and released Lavender. He came to me and started shouting:_

"_YOU! You filthy, jealous bitch! I never had bigger displeasure to meet someone so stuck up for books! You think that you are so awesome now that the war is over but you're nothing more than a filthy ugly mudblood!"_

_There were a lot of gasps and Lavender looked smug. I couldn't take it. I slapped Ron so hard that he fell backwards. And with that I ran away._

_End_

I continued crying when I heard the door open and then I heard the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, look boys. If it isn't the Mudblood."

"Hi Malfoy." I said calmly as I tried not to show the pain in my voice.

"What? No ferret, no piss off."

"Sorry. Piss off, ferret." I answered with the same bored tone. Then Malfoy stood in front of me as Zabini and Nott sat on either side of me.

"Ok, Granger. What's going on?" Malfoy asked. He actually looked concerned.

"It's too painful to recall it. Sorry"

"Oh, come on! Since when Hermione Granger is saying sorry to a Slytherin?" Zabini asked. I realized that he was right but I stayed silent.

"It was the Weasel wasn't it?" Nott asked. I broke crying again. Then I felt pair of arms wrapping around me. Nott's arms. I felt safe, warm. I felt something in my stomach, light as a butterfly.

"Hermione? What did he do?" I heard him asking and I told them everything. By the end all 3 of them were shaking.

"Why do you guys care anyway?" I asked.

"Well, Mione, we never had anything against you or the fact that you are a muggle born. It was our fathers that did. But now that the war is over and our fathers are dead, there is nothing wrong for us to want to be friends with you" Za- Blayse said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Awww! You guys are so sweet!"

"Yeah well don't go around telling people. There aren't many people from Slytherin that are softies." Draco joked.

After a lot of talking, laughing and tickling I was as happy as never. It didn't matter what people thought of me anymore. The boys walked me to my common room and after that Drake and Blay went down towards the Dungeons leaving me and Theo in front of the portrait of the Fat lady.

"Well, it doesn't matter for me anymore what that prat Ronald and everyone else think of me. I have you guys now." I said cheerfully to Theo. He smiled.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that he called you these things, especially the ugly part."

"He did told me the truth."

"WHAT?! Maya, do you actually think he's right?! Look, you are the smartest, funniest and most beautiful girl I ever met! You're sweet, nice and hot! You're every guy's dream! Don't let that asshole make you think otherwise ever again ok?" I was close to tears now.

"Do you really think all of this?"

"Of course!"

"Theo, I'm going to do something crazy. If you don't feel right, it's fine."

And with that I kissed him. It was a soft kiss. I felt him responding. I have to say that this is the best kiss ever. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck. After some minutes we pulled away from each other, breathing heavily and supporting on the nearest wall. We smiled at each other.

"Tomorrow, at the Astronomy tower, after dinner?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah."I smirked.

"Where were you?" Harry asked as soon as I entered the Common room. I smiled.

"Astronomy Tower."

"Mione?" Ginny asked loudly while she grinned." From who is that love bite on your neck?"

I blushed and I laughed nervously. "Gin, you and I, my room, now." I led her.

"So? Who is he? Or she?"

"His name is…Theo Nott." And her scream could be heard in the whole castle.

**Hi, guys! Whatcha thinkin? Should I make a sequel or somethin?**


End file.
